


In Memorium

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malheureusement, Veronica n’est plus là pour lui donner une claque derrière la tête et le serrer contre elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memorium

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In Memoriam (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651805) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



_Il pensait que mettre la main sur Steadman arrangerait presque tout. La preuve tangible de son innocence._

-=-

La nouvelle voisine est une garce et... « Ne parle pas comme ça d’une petite fille, Lincoln. Ne parle comme ça de personne, en fait. »... lui attire en plus des reproches de la part de sa mère lorsqu’il exprime son opinion, parfaitement justifiée, sur le sujet. Ce n’est pas tant ce qu’elle fait que l’expression qu’elle a quand elle le fait. Qu’elle s’impose dans les jeux des autres gamins et donne de temps en temps des coups fait partie de l’ordre des choses (et elle a la correction de ne pas se mettre à pleurer et se plaindre quand elle reçoit des coups en retour, ce que Lincoln apprécie). Mais qu’elle lui pique la balle, sa place préférée ou s’attire les bonnes grâces de sa mère juste parce qu’elle est – affecte d’être – polie et bien élevée, puis le détaille avec un petit sourire supérieur, c’est déjà tout autre chose.

Ceci étant dit, elle a ces grands yeux verts, ce nez retroussé constellé de tâches de rousseur, ce sourire quand à l’occasion il daigne lui glisser un mot gentil, ou au contraire le regard qui se voile quand il la remet en place – à sa place. La nouvelle voisine, remarque-t-il, est une jolie garce. Maman avale de travers en entendant ça, mais elle ne dit rien parce qu’il est en train de parler à un copain, et elle n’était pas supposée écouter ni entendre ça.

Jolie ou pas, il a un flash de... quelque chose le jour où il la trouve assise avec Mike à la table de la cuisine, tous les deux penchés sur des cahiers et des bouquins. S’immiscer dans son groupe de copains, soit. Mais Mike est hors limite. Mike est à lui. Non qu’il passe beaucoup de temps à jouer avec lui, et pour tout dire, il trouve souvent plus ennuyeux qu’autre chose de l’avoir sur le dos, mais... hors limite.

« Veronica m’aide pour les maths, » marmonne Mike avec réticence. Son frère est intelligent, Lincoln sait ça, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ses résultats en classe ne sont pas tout à fait ce qu’ils devraient être. Une histoire de confusion sur ce que l’institutrice attend de lui.

Veronica lui sourit à travers la cuisine, une main posée sur l’épaule de Mike. Et c’est peut-être une garce qui est en train de lui piquer une part de l’attention et de l’admiration inconditionnelle de son petit frère, mais elle lui donne quelque chose que Linc n’est pas capable de lui donner : il suppose que ça fait d’elle une gentille garce.

-=-

_Et maintenant, il y a du sang, des éclats d’os et des traces de Dieu sait quoi d’autre sur le mur et le sol._

-=-

Ils sont assis sur les marches du perron de l’immeuble, et Michael est en train de jouer un peu plus loin – enfin, il est en train de faire quelque chose un peu plus loin. Lincoln suppose qu’il devrait vérifier quoi au juste (c’est Mike...) mais tout ce que Maman lui a demandé, c’est de garder un oeil sur lui. Il garde donc un oeil sur lui.

Distrait, l’oeil, parce que Vee est assise juste à côté sur les marches du perron, et elle parle, parle, parle, en agitant les mains avec excitation. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu’elle dit, pour tout avouer. Il est bien trop fasciné par ses cheveux tirés en arrière d’une façon qui lui dégage la nuque et les épaules, et par les étendues de peau laissées à découvert par son short et son tee-shirt. Il ne se souvient pas qu’elle s’habillait... si peu l’été dernier. Elle a du noir sur les cils, ses yeux en paraissent plus grands et plus verts, et il y a un truc rose, brillant et parfumé sur ses lèvres ; il en sent l’odeur sucrée venir jusqu’à lui dans l’air lourd de l’après-midi. Et sa voix... sa voix... il sourit un peu et laisse le son glisser sur lui.

« Linc ? » Il sursaute lorsqu’elle pose une main aux ongles vernis (ça aussi, c’est nouveau) sur son genou. « Tu crois que je devrais ? »

Il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parle, mais il la regarde et tout ce qu’il peut penser, c’est : « Oui. »

Il y a un éclair de regret sur le visage de Vee et il faut trois bonnes minutes de conversation enflammée supplémentaires à Lincoln pour comprendre qu’il vient juste de lui donner sa bénédiction pour accepter l’invitation de Pete Donnelly.

Merde.

Et... et... re-merde... à quel moment au juste est-elle passée de l’état de gentille garce de voisine à... Veronica ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il y a un truc rose, brillant et parfumé sur les joues et la bouche de Pete Donnelly.

Encore un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Pete Donnelly saigne du nez et il y a des traces d’un truc rose, brillant et parfumé sur les phalanges de Linc. Maman fronce les sourcils d’un air mécontent et lui crie de ne pas claquer la porte de la chambre, et qu’il est puni pour le reste de la semaine. Mike s’assoit en face de lui, le dos appuyé au pied du lit, et l’observe en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Lincoln soulève le bras posé en travers de son visage.

« Quoi ?

\- Crétin. »

Ouais.

-=-

_Kellerman pince les lèvres avec exaspération. Michael blêmit et ferme les yeux d’horreur et de désespoir._

-=-

Il regarde le cercueil noir et simple descendre en terre. Il serre la main de Mike dans la sienne, sent celle de Mike lui serrer les doigts en retour, assez fort pour que ce soit douloureux mais pas suffisamment pour faire lui faire oublier l’autre douleur, et il écoute les quelques personnes présentes aux obsèques de Maman présenter leurs condoléances. Les voisins sont étrangement mal à l’aise, et les gens des services sociaux tournent autour de Mike et lui comme des vautours. Comme s’il allait attraper son petit frère par le bras et s’enfuir avec lui.

Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, ceci étant dit.

Vee le ramène à la réalité d’une claque bien placée derrière la tête, puis elle le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre elle, son étreinte étrangement forte pour quelqu’un de si petit et si frêle. Il a noté, sans volonté consciente, qu’il n’y avait aujourd’hui ni noir sur ses cils, ni rose sur ses lèvres et ses ongles, et que ses cheveux étaient simplement nattés sur sa nuque. Mais il y a toujours ce parfum et, quand elle murmure contre son oreille, le son apaisant de sa voix. Il ne comprend pas tout ce qu’elle lui dit, mais il sait qu’elle ne lui dit pas que tout va bien se passer : il a une quinzaine d’années, un petit frère qui disjoncte parfois complètement et ils sont orphelins ; il n’y a aucune putain de chance que tout se passe bien.

Un bon point pour l’honnêteté de Vee.

-=-

_Il regarde froidement. Une part de lui regrette le gâchis ; une part de lui réalise que tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple s’ils avaient pu exhiber Steadman en guise de preuve irréfutable de son innocence._

-=-

C’est leur troisième famille d’accueil en sept mois, c’est la première où il a un tant soit peu envie de rester, mais il sait déjà que ça ne va pas durer. Tôt ou tard, Mike ou lui (sans doute lui, d’ailleurs) va faire un truc stupide et les services sociaux viendront mettre leur nez dans la situation.

Pour l’instant, il est dans le sous-sol de la maison avec Mike et Veronica, ils écoutent de la musique – Vee et lui écoutent de la musique, Mike est plongé dans un bouquin – et il essaye d’en profiter tant que ça dure. Il regarde Veronica, debout devant la petite bibliothèque dans laquelle sont rangés les CD, et...

« Tu crois pas que je devrais l’inviter à sortir ? » dit-il à Mike. Celui-ci relève à peine le nez de son livre et ne se donne même pas la peine de marmonner une réponse, mais Lincoln ne lui en tient pas rigueur – qu’est-ce que le loupiot peut bien y comprendre, de toute façon ? De l’autre côté de la pièce, Vee se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un CD tout en haut des étagères, et il devrait sans doute se lever et aller l’aider, sauf que... « T’as vu, quand elle bouge, comment son tee-shirt..., » chuchote-t-il en se penchant vers Mike.

« Tais-toi, Linc, » marmonne son frère en plissant le nez de mépris, et Linc lève les yeux au plafond. Avant de les reporter avec intérêt sur Veronica.

Loupiot.

-=-

_Une part de lui contemple le gâchis avec satisfaction ; et une toute petite part de lui regrette de ne pas avoir lui-même pressé la détente._

-=-

Il émerge de dessous les draps, se laisse glisser près de Vee et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou.

« A propos de Pete Donnelly..., » commence-t-il. Il est interrompu par une plainte de protestation, mais il ne se laisse pas décourager. Il se moque habituellement de ce que les gens pensent de lui – la plupart des gens la plupart du temps, en tout cas – mais il ne laissera pas Vee imaginer qu’il est...

« Tu trouves que c’est le moment de parler de ça ? lui demande-t-elle sur un ton impliquant qu’il ne s’agit pas réellement d’une question.

\- Je n’écoutais pas ce que tu me disais, ce jour-là.

\- Et tu n’écoutes toujours pas ce que je te dis.

\- Je n’ai pas compris ce que tu me demandais et j’ai... »

Elle lui sourit d’un air encourageant, lui accordant toute son attention pour qu’il explique ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là. Puis elle bouge légèrement et il sent sa main qui...

OK, il comprend ce qu’elle veut dire, là, et honnêtement, quelle importance qu’elle le prenne pour une brute parce qu’il a boxé Pete Donnelly quelques années plus tôt ?

-=-

_Parce que ce type a regardé sans lever le petit doigt Vee être abattue, ce n’est que justice qu’il termine de la même façon et, pendant quelques secondes, que tout le reste aille au diable, Linc contemple le gâchis avec une satisfaction vindicative._

-=-

Il aimerait pouvoir se dire qu’il n’a pas compris pourquoi Veronica a accepté cette bourse d’études au Texas plutôt que de faire une école de droit à Chicago ; le fait est qu’il sait très bien pourquoi. Il sait aussi qu’il n’a pas le droit de lui en vouloir, mais il ne parvient généralement pas à traduire cela en actes. Michael, qui ne sait pas toujours bien placer sa loyauté, en veut presque autant que lui à Veronica ; et même quand Michael commence à suivre le même chemin que Veronica, il continue de garder un certain ressentiment envers elle.

-=-

_Ce n’est pas ce qu’aurait voulu Veronica, bien sûr, qu’il devienne ça, qu’il fasse ça, qu’il ressente ça._

-=-

Sebastian est... tout ce qui lui n’est pas. Il est poli, bien élevé, il a un travail légal et ô combien rémunérateur, une famille normale ou presque, un avenir clef en mains pour Veronica, les attentions qu’il faut quand il faut et il n’ira pas mettre une autre fille enceinte sans réfléchir. Non. Parce que Sebastian réfléchit, lui, ce qui est un autre truc que Lincoln ne fait pas. Réfléchir. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que Sebastian est libre et que Lincoln est en taule.

Mais un jour, entre deux piles de documents posées sur la table du parloir privé, il apprend que Sebastian n’est plus fiancé à Veronica. Lincoln sait qu’il ne devrait pas avoir ce petit sourire intérieur parce qu’il n’a rien de rien à offrir à Vee. Mais elle lui lance ce regard quand elle lui fait remarquer qu’il pourrait au moins paraître sincère en lui disant qu’il est désolé pour elle, et c’est presque aussi satisfaisant que de sentir le nez de Pete Donnelly céder sous son poing.

-=-

_Malheureusement, Veronica n’est plus là pour lui donner une claque derrière la tête et le serrer contre elle._

-=-

Elle est là quelques heures avant son exécution, et elle retrouve, pour exiger que les gardiens allument les lumières de sa cellule, ce ton supérieur qui l’agaçait tant quand elle était encore la nouvelle garce de voisine. Elle est là quelques minutes avant qu’il s’assoie sur la chaise, et quelques minutes après qu’on l’en libère provisoirement. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre elle, et une fois de plus il s’étonne que quelqu’un d’aussi petit et aussi frêle puisse l’étreindre avec tant de force.

Il n’est pas là, pas vraiment là, quand un agent indéterminé de la Compagnie tire à trois reprises sur elle.

-=-

_Malheureusement, quand il est question de Veronica, il doit se contenter d’évoquer : il a des souvenirs à se remémorer, il n’en aura plus aucun à constituer._

-FIN-


End file.
